


O Beware, My Lord, of Jealousy; It is the Green-Eyed Monster which Doth Mock the Meat it Feeds On.

by azalea_blood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Matt Holt (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), They are in love with Lance and Matt, matt also has adhd, matt and lance are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_blood/pseuds/azalea_blood
Summary: When Matt is saved from a rebel mission gone wrong by Voltron, no one expects Lance and Matt to become so close. They bond over memes and Earth and missing home. But Keith and Shiro, in love with respective members of that awesome friendship, start getting a little jealous (but Lance and Matt are too oblivious to see it).





	O Beware, My Lord, of Jealousy; It is the Green-Eyed Monster which Doth Mock the Meat it Feeds On.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I just have a headcanon that Lance and Matt would become like BEST FRIENDS and get into so much trouble and it would be hilarious. And then i thought, well wouldn't Keith and SHiro at least get a little jealous??? so yeah here you go.

Matt wasn't sure this surprise attack was a good idea anymore. After all, it had only been a couple of minutes since the rebel forces invaded this mining base, and already they were almost completely surrounded. Their intel had been outdated; the base had almost twice as many soldiers as they had expected. Matt twirled his silver staff as he stepped into the fray of Galran soldiers. The small, glowing, sea green blades on each end of the staff stabbed quickly into the enemy, sliding out just as fast with a sickening sound. Matt pushed towards the group of slaves still chained to the carts, huddled in fear. Smacking two bots out of his way, he knelt beside the prisoners of the Galran Empire and sliced their chains with the crescent moon blade he carried at his hip.

Nodding to Almax and Belenov, his partners in intergalactic crime, he led the prisoners toward the rest of the rebel force, who were trying to hold off the ever-growing tide of enemy fighters from the ship containing the other prisoners. He turned in time to watch Belenov fall under the blade of a Galran general, who was grinning maliciously with his huge white fangs. The spurt of orange blood that came from his wound was spreading under the prisoners' feet as they screamed in terror. 

Matt charged the general, shouting at Almax to continue leading the prisoners to the ship. He nodded, and herded them away as Matt locked blades with the Galra. He was at least a foot taller than Matt, and with a flick of his wrist, Matt was sent flying toward the crowd of droids. He kicked out his foot, landing one on a droids helmet, sending it careening backwards, causing a domino effect of robots. Out of the corner of his eye, Matt could see his fellow rebels being overtaken by the Galra.

The general swiped at Matt again with his longsword, and it sliced down his chest, leaving the sting of a sharp blade and the heat of blood pouring down his chest.  _ Idiot,  _ thought Matt.  _ If he left his blade dull it would do more harm when he stabbed someone, not just leave a little scratch like this.  _ He ducked down and swung his staff at the enemy’s legs, sweeping him off his feet. He jumped out of his crouch just a moment too soon, and the Galran managed to hit him with one more arc of his blade, slicing his neck.

Blood poured from the wound, and combined with the chest wound and various other nicks and scratches that littered his body, Matt knew he was going to die of bloodloss. He stabbed down with the last of his strength and the staff went straight through his heart. His knees wobbled, and Matt’s vision swam. He pushed up and stumbled towards his people. It might have been his delirious mind, but the last thing Matt saw was a giant green robotic lion land next to the rebel ship before he collapsed.

 

 

Pidge flew over the chaos of this mining base. The team had gotten word of a rebel invasion of the base, and decided it would be a good idea to help them and see if they could work together. She twisted steering and turned toward the rebel ship. Clearly these rebels were outmatched. They’d probably be grateful for help from Voltron itself. A flash of brown in the sea of purple caught her eye. A Galran general was fighting with some guy with brown hair that looked like - wait that’s impossible… is that Matt? 

Excitement and fear and hope and countless other emotions bubbled up inside Pidge, and she set down Green and sprinted out of her lion in time to see Matt stumble and collapse to the ground. Pidge feels anger cloud her vision and she hacks through the chaos toward her older brother. She reaches him in time to make out the wounds gushing blood all over his body.

“Guys, I need backup! I found Matt!” She shouted out, and saw Lance break off from his group of soldiers to cover her retreating form. Her bayard out, Pidge managed to half drag her brother back to the green lion. Shiro, Keith, and Hunk were all standing next to the rebel ship, helping prisoners on board and taking out soldiers coming at them. Pidge shoved Matt into a chair in the back of her lion and Shiro called for retreat, as the rebels and former slaves of the Galran Empire were all safely on board. Pidge took off, praying to a god she’s willing to believe in if her brother could just stay alive for a couple more minutes - just until they got him into a healing pod.

On board the castle, Pidge stared up at her brother's motionless face inside the cryopod. Allura said the wounds weren't too bad, there was just a lot of blood loss and he would be out within a couple of hours, a day at most. Shiro had been in here not too long ago, and Pidge saw from the look on her leader's face that he was overjoyed that Matt would be okay, but he left her for some alone time with her sleeping brother. The relief welled up inside her and she almost wanted to cry, but she couldn't cry; not until her brother was out of the pod and they were reunited at last. 

Matt was finally safe, and she could finally see him again and they would be a family again. The other former slaves had said Matt was alone when he came here; clearly her father had gotten separated or... Pidge didn't want to think about the alternative. She curled up beneath the soft blue glow of the pod, letting the hum of the machinery and the sweet relief at having her brother back lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I promise the next couple of chapters will be longer. I haven't really had the time to write stuff (like my other fic that i REALLY need to finish but \/('_')\/ what can you do


End file.
